The Institute of Medicine?s Roundtable on Translating Genomic-Based Research for Health brings together leaders from academia, industry, government, foundations, associations, and representatives of patients and consumers who have a mutual interest in addressing the issues surrounding the translation of genomics-based research. The primary purpose of the Roundtable is to foster dialogue across sectors and among interested parties and institutions and to illuminate and scrutinize critical scientific and policy issues where Roundtable engagement and input will help further the field. The Roundtable explores and implements strategies for improving health through the translation of genomics and genetics research findings into medicine, public health, education, and policy. Current areas of emphasis include the development of targeted therapeutics and diagnostics, clinical implementation of genomic medicine, health IT, use of genomic information for health care decision making, next generation sequencing, using genomic information to generate knowledge for clinical practice and research, and education and ethical, legal and social issues. To achieve its objectives, the Roundtable identifies specific issues and agenda topics and conducts structured discussions, public workshops or symposia, and publishes workshop summaries.